A distant memory
by wildlingsinthenorth
Summary: Modern AU: Something bad has happened Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon. And as they struggle to understand it, something else is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern AU: Arya x Gendry**

**Something happened. Arya Stark seeks to find out what that exactly was, and where in the world was Gendry.**

**Please feel free to give me reviews! I really want to improve :)**

**Chapters will get longer as I continue, I promise! :)**

* * *

She awoke to slow creeping light in her hospital bed. Around her, people watched her, and in tears, sighed in relief to her awakening. She struggled to recognise the blurred faces, and closed her eyes, searching her mind for a memory.

_flashing lights seared across her eyes. People closing in around her, and fear crept into her mouth and left a bitter taste. Screams and a fist piercing through her abdomen. Inaudible words were pasted into her mouth. And as darkness returned, so did an odd comfort to her small heart._

A small whisper broke into her memory, "Arya?" and brought her back to the world again.

Once again, opening her eyes, the searing light burned her eyes, she tried cringing away from the surrounding, unforgiving light.

"Lower the goddamned light to idiots!" scowled a familiar voice. It belonged to her beloved brother, Jon.

"Jon?" whispered Arya, reaching for his hand.

A warm, calloused hand returned her reach. Something familiar. Something safe. And Arya knew, the worst had left her. She struggled to sit up, but as she did, she scanned the faces looking at her in earnest, trying to pinpoint the identities of those in front of her.

Mother, Father, Robb, Theon...Sansa? Even Sansa, who left for King's Landing to dance? Her less than agreeable sister was here worrying about her. Arya then sensed as she began to recognise more faces, that something was very wrong.

Suddenly, fear struck her heart. She knew what was wrong. The memory rushed into her mind and heart, and it tore them apart. Before she knew it, Arya Stark was screaming and struggling in her bed, and a thousand hands tried to stop her from hurting herself.

A single word erupted from her lips, and screamed itself over and over, filling the empty hallways that roamed the hospital.

**_"GENDRY!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fragments flickered through her mind. Of her and Gendry. His warm smile. His sweet eyes, full of warmth and everything of kindness. She missed it so much. She missed him._

Eyes of the people around her looked away. None would return her gaze. Her fit had set a seed of fear in their minds. A fear that could only grow as time passed. The truth was harsh and dangerous, and what happened to Gendry was only worse.

Jon was the first to return Arya's gaze. Solemn grey eyes. The stark eyes. Arya recognised so much of her father, Ned, in her brother. And in this gaze, given to her many times by her father, she knew the events that had occurred had been worse than she could ever expect. And they were.

"Arya, what happened was bad. It was really bad." whispered Jon, and Arya noticed that not only seriousness was laid in his eyes, but fear as well.

"Ramsay...You know him. He went overboard and- "

"Jon, stop. She doesn't need to know now. Let her rest." This was her father's voice.

Why hadn't her father wanted her to know? What exactly happened? As these thoughts rushed through her mind, she slowly began to recall the events that had landed her in this bed.

* * *

_it started with the sound of Gendry's laughter. They were laying in a park, laughing about what the future held for them._

_"You want to what again?" she scoffed, as she lay her head in his lap, looking tenderly into his eyes. _

_"I want to keep working as a car mechanic, and see where I go. I'm not lucky like you Arya, of noble House Stark, already a planned life of riches and so on."_

_"My life is certainly not planned! I want to learn how to fight. I want to go on adventures. I want...I don't know what I want Gendry Baratheon."_

_"Do you want me?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Gendry smiled at her response and leaned down to gently kiss her. She knew those lips. Soft and loving. They were sweet and daring, kind and loving. Passionate. She knew those lips and those lips knew her._

_"How about now?" he whispered into her ear._

_"Yes" she breathed back, locking her lips with his in a passionate embrace, sprawled across the park, wrapped in his arms._

* * *

Arya teared at the memory of her beloved Gendry. She felt so alone without him.

"Arya..Listen to me." That command came from her mother, Catelyn Stark.

You and Gendry were attacked. Or you were anyway. I do not wish to enclose the details of this attempt, but you must know that Gendry saved you. And not without a cost."

Her mother emphaised the phrase _"not without a cost." _Her voice was hard, and with good reason too.

"He didn't come out unscathed." she muttered.

And the world Arya had known came crashing down again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gendry awoke with alarm. _Arya! Where is she!? I need to find her. Seven hells, where is my little wolf!? _A shot of pain seared through Gendry's head. He cringed in pain and for the first time, began to analyse his surroundings.

He had restraints connected to a hospital bed, and sound of machines clicking and bleeping away in the background. A white room, he was alone and completely unaware of what happened. A blonde woman, presumably a nurse, was flicking through his chart, and looked at him for the very first time.

"Good. You're awake. My name is Nurse Rose. I will inform your family of your awakening Mr Snow." she said briskly, and turned away and out of the room, before Gendry could even interject.

_Family? I don't have any family. I'm all alone. All I have is Arya and now she's gone...unless...fucking shit. Who the fuck is this so called family?!"_

Something had interrupted his thought though. The door slid open, and a tall man stepped into the room. Gendry recognised the face, and sighed with relief.

_"Robb."_

"Hey there stranger."

"Robb, where Arya? Is she -"

"She's fine, you lunatic. She's safe and with her family. You don't need to worry."

"Oh my fucking god... I'm so sorry about everything. About Ramsay. I didn't know the fucker was following us. Oh my fucking god -"

"About Ramsay...Did you know he was obsessed with Arya?" interrupted Robb, for a second time. A look of curiosity, guarded with something Gendry couldn't pinpoint, flashed across Robb's face.

"Arya's developed into a beautiful girl Robb. She's sixteen and the most beautiful girl in all of Westereos. Who wouldn't be interested in her Robb?" replied Gendry, but even his answer couldn't satisfy his own questions, as to why Ramsay Snow decided to even start this stupid mess.

"But you know Ramsay. You've lived in King's Landing with, well... you know. The Baratheorns long enough to know what Ramsay is like. You know this isn't normal. Something isn't right Waters, and I'll be damned if I don't find out."

Robb's face was a mixture of fear, curiosity and anger. It was odd, Gendry reflected, that Robb, was speaking to him before Jon, who was normally most straightforward about Arya's wellbeing.

_I didn't expect this from Robb. But what can you do when it comes to sibling love, i suppose, _mused Gendry.

The door clicked again, and this time, Ned Stark stepped through the door, and Gendry knew he was in deep shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Ned Stark stepped into another hospital room, at the urging of his wife, to visit Gendry, and if possible bring him to Arya.

_He was not keen on this. He loved his daughter dearly. She was most like Lyanna. Free and wild. She was not meant to be like this. And Gendry...He knew nothing about him, but clearly, the boy is good. Or was he?_

He looked at the boy, lying in his hospital gown in a cot that looked much too small, cleared his throat and began, "Gendry... I know that this is an awkward time for you but -"

"I'm sorry about Arya! And Ramsay, seven hells about him, he's completely insane and I didn't know that he was serious until he -" blurted Gendry, as he rambled on and on, and as he went on, Eddard Stark, a serious fellow, began to chuckle.

"Gendry, I need not hear any apologies from you. I must thank you, for protecting Arya. She is my youngest daughter, and far dearer to me than anything in the world. Thank you Gendry Waters, for you actions."

_Ned Stark has just thanked me. what the hell. _A wave of disbelief clouded Gendry's face, trying to process the speech that had just occurred. Ned Stark, one of the most powerful men in the whole of Westereos and possibly across the sea, had just personally thanked him, a lonely boy, for doing something any good man should do.

Gendry Storm was speechless.

* * *

Ramsay Snow was in trouble. A lot of trouble. He paced back and forth across the patio, overlooking the dimmer side of King's Landing. He waited for news, and waited for his fate. Voices could be heard emerging from the rooms below. _They sounded angry, _Ramsay reflected;_ this could mean trouble. _

"What in the god's name were you thinking you stupid idiot!? **_Attacking the Stark girl in public!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!_**_", _his father fumed, glaring at him with disgust as walked towards his bastard son.

"That _girl _is a STARK. Her family, as well as her bloody boyfriend's belong to the most elite in this world. And you think you can just go after her as you fucking please?"

Ramsay gritted his teeth. He was not pleased with the situation, and even more so as he so-called _father_ scolded him. Scolded was a mild word to describe this..._ordeal_.

"Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist. They don't even know what happened." hissed Ramsay, spewing each word.

The sun began to set, and the cries of wolves could be faintly heard. In all of King's Landing, the massive city it was, there were only 5 wolves. And all in the city knew whom those wolves belonged to, and what they represented.

Ramsay's father was an odd man. Most often silent, with a glare that could kill a man. Rarely did he ever so lose his temper. _So why on earth is he so angry?, _thought Ramsay, and with that, a smirk formed on his thin lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel free to give me reviews and i hope you like it :)**

* * *

As Gendry regained himself from shock, a loud bellowing voice rumbled through the halls of the floor. All knew who it belonged to, and what followed it.

"Where's that son of mine eh? Where is he! I want to speak to Ned! Seven hells I want to speak to the bloody doctors! _Gendry! Boy, where are yer!" _boomed Robert Baratheon, the King of Westereos.

Robert Baratheon was a different man. In his prime, he was strong, tall, lean and most importantly handsome; all the qualities of a great warrior. Over the years of his ruling, he had grown fat and cynical. No longer did he dream of glory and fights; all he desired was getting away from this world of ruling and kingdom; he dreamed of freedom and the young man he once was.

Now he was fatter and slower, for one would not recognise him, if not for his voice and humor. No, those had not changed in the years. They were the only things that had lasted in time.

"What have you got yourself into now eh, Gendry? Protecting girls? Fighting with other houses? You're almost as bad as me, when I was your age." he snorted, thinking of the past. _How distant those times seem now, _Robery quietly reflected, as he truly looked upon his son for the first time in years.

The same thick black hair that covered Robert in his youth shaped Gendry's face, and yet, there was something gentle about the boy. His blue eyes glanced deep into one's eyes, peering into their deepest thoughts and desires. Gendry held an air of authority, one which Robert had lost over the years.

"So you rescued Arya?" he quietly asked, slowly walking towards the son who represented all that he was in the past.

"Of course I did...I would protect her from anything" Gendry replied, unsure of what his father was looking for. _What answer did he expect from me?,_ wondered Gendry, as the lines of fear and worry began to etch lines on his weary face.

Ned stood back, looking at two men, at one point in time, could have been exactly the same. So much has changed, and so much will continue to change. He felt uncomfortable; Robert had never taken much interest in his children, not getting to know them personally, as he was now trying with Gendry, his eldest child.

So relief came when Robert asked, "Ned, could you give us a moment?", and Ned Stark quickly left the room in silence, and left the two men to their own understanding for the first time.

"Gendry...I know that I may not look like it, but I...I was like you once. I was strong and fast, and by the gods did I have a face like yours," Robert chuckled, sighing at the memory of himself.

"The gods were not so good to me Gendry. I had one that I loved, much like your Arya. I'm sure you have heard of her, The late Lady Lyanna Stark."

All in Westereos knew of her; she was Robert's first lady love, and Ned's loving sister. She and Arya were of the same spirit; wild and loving, strong and gentle. Although time had passed, and Robert had learned to love Cersei, there was a part of him that still yearned for Lyanna, and always will.

"By the gods I miss her, your Arya, she has the same eyes, and heart, perhaps even the same soul. But what would a fat old drunken king know eh?" Robert mused, as his thoughts wandered back and forth between time.

"You must protect her, Arya, the way I couldn't protect Lyanna, do you understand Gendry? I was never a good father, thank god for your mother, Cersei, for being so strong. She found you and brought you up and I'm so glad she did. But don't grow to be me Gendry. Both you and I know you are destined for more."

And Gendry nodded, smiling at the man who was called his father, slowly understanding him for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

******I can't believe I only started this fic 2 days again lols**

**********I'm trying to write as much as possible, and yet making sure it's good enough to be published, you know? ;) This is starting to become a verrrry long fic in my mind, so i hope you'll all continue to read it! **

**Feel free to leave reviews and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Now let's take a proper look at you, shall we?" grunted Robert, as the purple bruises began to bloom across Gendry's body, cuts gleaming in he light. His body was racked with sweat and dirt - the fight with Ramsay had taken a toll on his body.

Gendry was fit; he worked out regularly, and even worked part time as a car mechanic. He was tall and muscled, and not easily exhausted. And yet, protecting Arya had taken a lot out of him; he was drained, emotionally and physically. He needed rest desperately, anyone could see that.

Soon, Gendry fell asleep, and Robert sat by him, protecting the son he never thought he would have a chance with.

* * *

Arya stirred in her sleep; her long brown hair was ruffled and dirty, blood staining her tank top and hair. The assault had taken its toll on her as well, as much as she'd deny it. Her family stood vigil, guarding her from all but themselves, worrying about the next part of the story.

"Mum, what do you think Ramsay was thinking?" asked Sansa, eyes full of worry. She was not the one to worry about her little sister; Jon was there to do that, but even then, she could not shake the feeling of the danger Arya faced had only started. She could only hope answers would come soon.

Catelyn Stark could not answer her daughter's questions. Ramsay...Ramsay was an odd fellow. The bastard son of House Bolton, he still held considerable power within the Bolton domain. But his actions towards Arya? It made no sense to attack her, and invoke the anger of the three most powerful families within Westereos. Nothing was making sense and because of that, Catelyn feared for the future.

"I don't know love...I don't know." whispered Catelyn, as she brushed Sansa's auburn hair and looked over the rest of her children. Bran and Rickon, young as they were, had a sense of seriousness carved into them, one that shouldn't cloud a child's world. Robb, Jon and Theon, the three boys, normally so carefree and boyish, now sat down solemnly, watching over the little sister they grew up with. And Sansa, although often bickered with Arya, watched her with a love that only a sister could feel. Catelyn loved all her children dearly, and only wished for them, in this moment, to be free of pain, and to return to the world before this tragic incident.

_Family, Duty, Honor. Those were the Tully words, and they were more important now, more than ever. _

* * *

"You will leave, for Braavos, for the lands across the sea, anywhere but here. You will not risk being caught here. _I _will not risk it." hissed Roose Bolton.

"You may have been legitimized, but you were born a bastard and don't you forget it. I will not condone this behaviour anymore Ramsay. Your obsession with that Stark girl will stop."

A hand slapped Ramsay's face. Quick and unforgiving. Red and stinging, he turned his gaze towards his father. _A shadow of what he once was. How can he call himself a man? He's afraid of the Starks, he can't do anything anymore. Nor will he ever._

"Look at me when I speak to you, Ramsay _Snow." _The word Snow pierced Ramsay's heart like a thousand papercuts. Above all else, he despised his bastard status. When he was legitimized, he swore he would never be treated in such a foul manner again. _What I lie I dreamed of._

_"Yes, father." _He spat, and slowly returned to his daydreams about Arya Stark, and wondered what would come to be in the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days since the_ incident_, and both Arya and Gendry were glad to be leaving the hospital, glad to be returning home and putting all this behind them. Arya was not so badly injured as Gendry, a few cuts and scrapes covered her arms and legs, but nothing too bad. It was all emotional scarring that had cut deeply. A wound that maybe time could ease, but never heal.

* * *

Gendry stood tall; his bruises had faded, cuts had healed nicely, and now the next step in his recovery would be to see Arya, and care for her. Pulling a simple grey cotton T-shirt and blue jeans, he checked out of the hospital with his father; they had bonded tremendously over the course of the five days. Something Gendry would have not pictured, but glad that it had happened. It had restored something in him, a part that would have been left vacant for the rest of his life.

The hospital was just outside the main city, a quiet urban area that could not be disturbed from the eventful city life. Wind blew in his hair; soft and clean, Gendry could begin to feel normal again. A small park lay outside the hospital entrance, filled with patients. The greenery surrounding him made him slightly uneasy - _wasn't the incident in a park?_ Gendry was sure to avoid returning to parks now. Maybe not all, just the one outside the Sept, on the west side of the city, where _it _ happened.

* * *

Arya put on the clothes her sister had picked out for her; a simple brown cotton sweater with a slight v-neck, and light blue denim shorts. And her favourite sneakers too! Maybe Sansa did know her better than she liked to admit. She would have to thank her sister later, when they were at home.

_Home. What a wonderful word, _thought Arya, dreaming the solid wood furniture and floors, the large spacious ivory kitchen that extended into the patio. The large, green, vibrant garden that surrounded her home, where their wolves lay. _Nymeria! I haven't seen her in days. I hope she's alright, _worried Arya, missing the soft touch of her wolf's fur; the nudging when Nymeria wanted treats or hugs. She missed her wolf and her wolf missed her. There was no doubt in that thought. Only longing for her and home.

Tying her hair up in a quick bun, save for a few strands of stray messy hair, her family had already checked her out and was waiting for her outside. Jon stayed behind to help her; as much as Arya would not like to admit it, she loved her brother dearly. They both had the Stark wilderness in them - and the bond they shared could not be spilt, and over the 5 days, it had grown into something deeper. It was stronger than ever.

_My brother is a handsome man,_ Arya relfected. Already 21, Jon was gifted in all manners, both academically and physically. Smart, strong and comely. All that a Stark should be. She was proud of her brother, and hopefully he was proud of her too.

She walked with Jon to the exit, there she saw Gendry for the first time in five days. He was more beautiful than anything she had ever known. He was breathtaking. His blue eyes engulfed her; she could feel his careful watch and careful touch. His black messy hair looked as soft as ever. She wanted to gently brush it away from his face, and really look at him closely for once. Look at him and savour everything she saw and touched.

* * *

Jon looked at her as she admired Gendry; he was never entirely sure if Arya and his friend really belonged together. It was a brother's duty to worry about his little sisters, especially if that little sister was Arya Stark. But now he felt at ease. The change on her face when she was Gendry was instantaneous; she shone like a bright light and happiness seemed to radiate off her. She was never like this. Not that Jon had ever seen. He knew that Arya loved him, and like how Arya changed in a second, so did Gendry.

The biggest smile erupted on Gendry's lips, staring, almost stupidly, at Arya. He looked so happy, as if the rest of the world did not exist in that moment, only him and Arya were left, and that was okay. He opened his arms to Arya, and she took no delay in rushing into his arms and he lifted her small figure up in the air, laughing and smiling.

A sound that hadn't been heard in what almost seemed like years, for Jon. Both the Starks and Baratheons. Robert, Cersei, Joff, Myrcella and Tommen watched in amazement of their embrace. They had never witnessed Gendry so happy, so free of any obligations he had. He was free.

All the Starks, and Theon were also surprised at Arya's actions. Her willingness to run into his arms, the laughter that sounded like bells, the smile that never faded, these were not common things they'd associate with Arya. Arya wasn't always this happy, but things change. And sometimes maybe they change for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was inspired, so this chapter is a little different. It just came to me and I had to write it down!**

**Feel free to leave reviews, I really want more input! I hope you like it x**

* * *

The Stark and Baratheon family were not the only ones watching Arya and Gendry's embrace. Lurking in the corners of the lush greenery, hiding in a tree, hidden from view, Ramsay watched the lovers.

More correctly, Ramsay watched Arya. Her messy bun, the way her hair glided in the wind, her smiling face shining bright from happiness, Ramsay saw it all. He did not miss any details. He was watchful and careful not to be caught - to be caught now, in such close proximity to Arya would be the end of him. Of this.

Alongside Ramsay were his underlinings, sickening fellows that his father had assigned to keep a watchful eye over him. One man, Skinner, feared Ramsay more than he feared Roose Bolton. There was something unsettling about the boy, and he dared not interfere with his wants.

Ramsay licked his dry lips as he watched Arya cross the park towards the cars. The saw the way her sweater clung to her curves, the wind shaping her figure. Ramsay desire stirring within him. He wanted Arya Stark, and little girl that she was.

He wanted her body, heart and soul. He wanted to caress her soft creamy skin and kiss her plump, sweet lips. He wanted to rip off her clothes and take her away, to a place hidden from the world. He wanted to pierce her flesh. He didn't know what he wanted from her; he knew he just wanted her. And he would get her.

This desire of her frightened him. Who would it not frighten? A lust for her skin and body, a lust for her soul and mind, a lust for a girl be barely knew and already becoming so beautiful and his uncontrollable desire grew.

He closed his eyes and dreamed of making love to her; but was it love really? In his dreams she screamed and squealed, but in fear or pleasure? Ramsay did not know. But he yearned to find out. Captured within his dreams, he and Arya had no boundaries; they, _he _did as deemed pleasurable.

Ramsay lost in his dreams, he failed to notice that someone else was watching him, very aware of his presence.

* * *

As Arya crossed the park, she suddenly felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She looked at Gendry, then at Jon, trying to see if they felt it too. They met her gaze and she whispered _"someone is watching us."_

They nodded, aware of this unsettling presence that gloomed over them. They stopped suddenly, and Jon shot a look towards his parents, alerting them as well. All could feel something sinister in the air, threatening their peace.

Arya was paralysed in place, she couldn't move or breathe. Fear had crept up her spine, filling every part of her body. Unsteady, she held onto her brother and Gendry for support.

Jon looked into his sister's eyes. They were bright and shining moments before; fear now invaded her grey eyes, and a desire to escape was very clear. He looked at his father and Robert to come forward. Meeting his gaze, each father walked forward, and just like Arya, was struck by the presence of another.

Joffrey also stepped forward with his father; he felt something foul in the air. As he walked towards Arya and Gendry, he turned his head and saw him. Ramsay Snow was watching Arya Stark.

Joffrey quickened his pace and stepped next to his father and tugged on his shirt. Robert stopped, looking at him quizzically, Joffrey leaned in and whispered, _"Ramsay is watching Arya. We have to get her out."_

Ned Stark heard Joffrey's words as well, and looked over to him. There Ramsay lay, unaware of Ned's glare, was the beginning of a fearful spiral for all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I know someone said that the chapters were really short, but that's the way i write i guess. Plus i write like 2-3 chapters a day, so i think it should be okay i suppose :)**

**And yes Ramsay is a sicko (i felt totally disgusted when i wrote that bit o k) but whoopiee**

**Leave reviews please! I love having input :) Enjoy x**

* * *

Arya stood still, holding onto Jon and Gendry's arms, steadying herself as her legs began to fail her. Fear was a sharp blade, slicing away any confidence she had earlier. She could feel her hands shaking, her whole body trembling. Ned walked over, and picked her up, as if she weighed nothing at all.

Her small body fit snugly in her father's arms, and he carried her quickly into the car; Gendry joined them and held her close as they drove away from the hospital, away from Ramsay's eyes.

* * *

As they sped off into the horizon, Ramsay climbed down, unaware of Ned's knowledge about him. He barked at the men his father gave him to prepare the car; he was going home.

Skinner wondered at the mental state of the boy; easily tempered, aggressive, and obsessive over the smallest things. He could not help but feel fear when he saw the boy's eyes, so empty. Empty, as if he eyes were a bottomless pit, and no matter how hard you tried to understand him, there was nothing to understand. The boy was soulless according to Skinner, and he'd do his best not to anger him.

As Ramsay sat in the car which sped towards home, his mind was filled with Arya. He also became aware of Gendry. _Gendry. _The name was poison to his lips. Poison to his mind. He only felt rage in the thought of Gendry; the way Gendry held Arya, as they embraced. He could imagine them together, laughing, kissing, everything he could not have with her.

And he hated Gendry for it. He had to get rid of Gendry. There was no way Ramsay Snow would let Arya Stark stay in the hands of Gendry Baratheon. He would not allow it.

* * *

Gendry held Arya tightly in his arms, and wished to never let her go. Her small body fit perfectly in his; as if they were made to be together. She continued to tremble in his arms, but she clung to him, as if he were her lifeline, and she could not be separated from him.

Her brothers were in the other car; Robb drove in silence, behind his father in front. He was not happy with Ramsay, none of the Stark boys were. He would find out what Ramsay was up to, and then he would deal with him.

"Robb...do you think Arya will be okay?" asked Rickon, the youngest of the Stark boys. He was normally all smiles and laughter, and now that face was full of worry. Robb sighed, really quite unsure on how to respond.

"Rickon...I don't know. I don't know if Arya will be okay, but we have to protect her? We are family, and we protect each other, Rickon. You must promise me you will help her if she needs it, alright?"

"Of course Robb!" exclaimed Rickon, proud that his brother trusted him enough to help out with Arya. However, Robb wasn't sure if the Starks had enough power to protect Arya. Ramsay was dangerous and out of control, and he had no idea what Ramsay would do to get her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short sweet chapter x I feel like they really need and deserve it!**

**Leavee me input and reviews if you want! enjoy x**

* * *

Arya awoke groggily in her bed. Soft pillows, a warm blanket, Nymeria sleeping on the ground next to her. _Nymeria! _Arya tried to reach for Nymeria, but she felt too weak. Her arms, her whole body was drained of any energy she had. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. As she looked just under her bed, she found Gendry, sleeping on the floor next her bed, with all but a small pillow and blanket.

She smiled as she watched him sleep. Who wouldn't? He looked so peaceful, so sweet and kind, something she rarely seen before. She loved watching him gently stir in his dreams. He was beautiful.

Gendry opened his eyes to find Arya staring at him. It was a little over midnight, but everyone in the Stark household had already gone to bed, drained by the day's events. They had allowed Gendry to watch her sleep, to keep a watchful eye over her. Just after Gendry had fallen asleep, Ned and Catelyn had peeked though the door and watched the teenagers sleep quietly beside each other. Gendry was shivering in his sleep, so they gently covered him in a blanket, and lifted his head in place for a pillow. He almost looked like a child in his sleep, so gentle and warm.

Gendry smiled sleepily at Arya and whispered, "Hello, my little wolf." Arya blushed a little. Thank god for the darkness that covered her face.

"Hey Bull." she replied, and reached for him. Their hands touched, and she could feel the electricity whizzing through them, and her heart sped up, being so close to Gendry.

"Will you sleep next to me?" she whispered, hopeful for a yes. Gendry was shocked - if her parents found out they slept together, they might skin him alive. But he couldn't say no to those pleading grey eyes. He nodded and slid into bed next to her.

All Arya Stark wanted was to fall asleep in Gendry's arms, and that night she did.

As Arya gently breathed in and out, Gendry watched her small breaths, the way she laid in his arms, snuggling up close to him. A wave of calmness and happiness went over Gendry. He had the girl he loved in his arms, gently sleeping the night away. He would have loved to be like this every night, sleeping in each other's warmth, never really parted from one another.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Arya, and hopefully, Arya wanted that too.


	11. Chapter 11

**okAY SEE I PROMISEDDDDD**

**lots of chapters x whoop whoop**

**leave reviews please! i love reading them :) and have a lovely read x**

* * *

Ned Stark peeked again in Arya's room in the morning. Arya and gendry were in bed together, and she had curled into a little ball next to Gendry. Ned was shocked; _when had they gotten into bed together? Who said Gendry could do this?_ But upon further inspection, they had their clothes on. That was a small relief to his old heart.

Arya looked peaceful, for the first time in days, as she lay in his arms. She fit snugly into Gendry's wide arms, and seemed to be perfectly content to be left there. Gendry looked happy, even in his sleep, to be next to Arya. It was odd for Ned, to see his youngest daughter in the arms of a boy who seemingly made everything better. Maybe Gendry was right for her after all. He didn't know what lay ahead in time.

* * *

Catelyn sat on the patio with Jon and Theon, as Robb made coffee for all and was in the process of preparing some delicious smelling croissants. She heard Ned's footsteps as he walked down the stairs, his face was one of surprise and seemed to be contemplating on something.

He walked over to Catelyn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and took a seat next to his boys. He looked over his wife as the sun rose in the sky. She was still the beauty he married so many years before. Her long auburn hair and face were aged slightly, but Ned only loved her more. Her wit and humor had keep them in love, and hopefully it always will. Robb approached the group with breakfast, and settled himself at the table, handing out mugs of coffee on this fine morning.

"Gendry and Arya are sleeping together." announced Ned, and small gasps from around the table and a look of fury on his wife's face rose quickly. Ned chuckled at their responses.

"Calm down. Not in that way, seven hells, or I would've killed him myself. I think Arya woke up in the middle of the night and asked him to sleep with her. They look quite content and Arya looked peaceful. The first time in days has she looked this way, and it is with Gendry." he explained, and some of their anger seemed to disperse, but there was some uneasy faces still present. Catelyn worried about Arya. She was only 16, and she was already so close with Gendry. She didn't want her daughter to end up with a broken heart.

"Ned, do you not think it is a little too early for this? To just be sharing a bed together...I don't know." murmured Catelyn, and her sons nodded in agreement.

"I know I'm not Arya's trueblood brother, but she's like a little sister to me. I don't wish to see her heart broken." said Theon, looking at his adoptive parents. Theon had lost his parents at a young age, and Ned had gladly taken him in. He felt more at home with the Starks than he did with his own late father. He loved his sisters and did not want to lose them.

"I think we should let them stay like this." said Jon. He surprised everyone. He doted on her the most; they were the closest, and Arya was dear to him.

"I think Gendry is good for her. Let them be father." urged Jon, and Ned nodded in agreement, much to the surprise of his wife.

"Ned...are you sure?" asked Catelyn.

"No. But I think they need each other right now," he replied, and perhaps he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Feeling inspired today; 5 chapters! woop woop**

**leave me reviews pleaseee x**

* * *

Arya stretched herself as she slowly woke up. Still tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She needed to move, run, fight. Anything. She needed movement and bring her back. She turned to the side and found Gendry, gently snoring and snickered. He hated to be tickled. So it shouldn't be hard to guess how he would wake up.

"AAAAAH!" A high pitched scream was pierced the idyllic morning from inside the of house; all the Starks on the patio rushed into Arya's room expecting to find her in tears and Gendry hurting her. Prepared to fight, Robb and Jon entered first with their father, followed by Theon and Catelyn. What they saw was not at all they expected.

Arya was cackling, Gendry telling her to stop tickling her in false desperation, and the Starks knew Arya was finally beginning to feel okay. Gendry was the one who screamed, and quite high, he did.

Jon, Theon, and Robb were laughing outright at Gendry, whose face went from a light pink to a deep red. Ned and Catelyn were chuckling at the door, looking upon a scene they never expected to see. Sansa, Bran and Rickon rushed in, looking at Arya on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

It was a good day for the Starks, a day better than most.

After breakfast and an embarrassing episode for Gendry, Arya changed into a set of training clothes. She needed to run. She needed to get her blood pumping and going. She needed to go back into routine.

Plugging in her headphones to her iphone, she needed a song to get her moving. It would be a long run around Red Keep Park and back. Almost an hour of non-stop running.

The first notes of Radioactive by Imagine dragons filled her ears. She placed her iphone in the pocket and went off. "_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones/Love to make my systems go." _Yes, she was waking up. This was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Gendry took to the gym. Red Keep park was always guarded by the king's men, and Robert was sure to have made extra precautions. He took to working his upper body. He needed to be able to protect Arya if _it_ ever happened again.

He was covered in sweat at the end of his hour and half workout session. He was shirtless and working non-stop. It had taken Robb, Theon and Jon, who were also bulking up for Arya and possibly Sansa, to stop him form hurting himself.

"Quit trying to kill yourself Gendry. You're not the only one who wants to protect Arya." chuckled Theon. "We're all pretty strong guys; the four of us can take Ramsay any day."

Robb squinted at Theon. Maybe Theon didn't know yet...but it was not the time to discuss Ramsay Snow, especially in public. _Information this dangerous can only be shared in secret._

"Get your Baratheon ass out of this gym and head over to your place for lunch eh?" asked Jon, as the rumble of hunger filled the bellies of all four sweaty, smelly _boys._


	13. Chapter 13

**Leave me reviews please x**

* * *

Arya stopped when she arrived at the center of Red Keep Park. It was sunny and there was a kind, cool breeze blowing through the thick lush woods that scattered the park. Families were strolling together; couples laying on the grass laughing. It was a perfect day, or it seemed to be anyways.

There were familiar faces around, guards disguised as runners, normal citizens going about their day; Robert definitely had a play in this. It was sweet of him, the old king, to be caring so much about her. She didn't think it was possible for him to be like this, _I guess people change._

She was covered in sweat; it was a good workout for her, and she was only halfway done. She walked over to a small stand selling water and little snacks and bought herself a cold bottle of water. One deep gulp after the other, Arya could feel her body cooling down, and the coldness was a shock to her system, making her more alert than ever.

She poured some of the cool water on her head; the water slid down her small, but very curvy body; her clothes stuck to body like a second skin, revealing the outlines of her undergarments, and unconsciously attracting attention on this hot day.

Opting again for another Imagine Dragons track, the ringing of Amsterdam signaled the beginning of her trek home. As her ran past the the water fountain, her phone rang with a text.

"_We're heading over to the Baratheon's for lunch sis. Wanna meet us there? Jon"_

She was already close by, so why not? She texted back, _"Yea sure. But I'm kind sweaty, so could you get me a change of clothes?"_

She turned left and switched routes to head over to the Baratheons'. It's been ages since she'd been over, and she missed hanging out with all the Baratheon siblings, especially Tommen.

* * *

Jon read Arya's text and scoffed. Go back all the way to the house to get some clothes for her? She could just borrow some of Sansa's stuff. She's always there anyways, and why wouldn't it fit her? Cersei would be happy to lend her some stuff too.

_"We're at the gym. You can just borrow some of Sansa's or Cersei's stuff sis. Ain't going back to the house just for you, princess. Jon"_

"Let's go boys. Arya's already running over from Red Keep Park, we can't let her beat us there can we? We've got a car and all." urged Jon, and the three other boys took their bags and elected to shower at the Baratheon's place; the shower were way nicer there.

They climbed into Robb's SUV and headed over to the home of the King, where Arya would be waiting for them.

When they got there, Arya had not yet arrived, so they decided to wait for her on the patio. A small figure appeared to be running closer and closer to the house, until it came to a quick stroll, and finally a comfortable walk.

Arya was covered in sweat and water, and like before, her clothes stuck to her tightly. This image of her strolling into the house with her messy brown hair all tied up and wet; her shirt sticky with water and sweat; her shorts ruffled and messy. She looked incredibly...well, sexy. At least according to Gendry anyway.

"Quit staring at my sister, Gen" hissed Jon, elbowing him in the ribs too. Gendry ignored Jon's request. Arya just looked so...wonderful. She was exactly what he needed; she was perfect.

"She's my girlfriend, so let me ogle at her a little for god's sake Jon" replied Gendry, and Jon scoffed and pulled his friend in a headlock as Arya approached them. Both Robb and Theon chuckled. Gendry would have to fight the three Stark boys to ogle at their sister.

"Okay, okay, I won't ogle, now let me _go!_" hissed Gendry, as Jon laughed at him. Arya walked over to the boys and waved, all four waved back, but Jon knocked Gendry over before Arya could see him.

When Arya arrived at the patio, she saw four boys huddling on top of each other and struggled to stop herself from bursting into laughter. She knelt down and gave her brothers each a kiss on the cheek, and Gendry, who was at the very bottom, being sat on by three relatively heavy boys, a quick peck, and rushed off inside before she could be told off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not uploading earlier; I've been feeling rather icky, and no inspiration came to me before. It did however, eventually find me again. I'm sorry it's short and I haven't got any more, but I promise to write more!**

**Leave me reviews please! I really want to some input on what you guys would like :) enjoy x**

* * *

Ned and Catelyn Stark settled themselves in Robert's dusty study before he and Cersei arrived. The matter of Gendry and Arya must be discussed; there is was a very slight possibility that Ramsay would find her again. Even after the broadcasting of the incident on the news, he might strike again. And maybe they were right about that.

"Ned, Ned, Ned." Robert hugged his friend and gave his wife a small peck on the cheek. Ned had done the same to Cersei, and they all sat down together to begin their discussion.

"In all the Seven Kingdoms, not a better match to be made, eh? Your daughter, my son. She's quite the girl. Much like Lyanna, Ned. Gendry is lucky to have her. But enough about our kids. More about this Ramsay fellow. What do you know of him?" asked Robert.

Cersei eyes glistened, and suddenly interrupted, "Robert - Do you remember in the news, years ago, just right after your coronation, there were a...pattern of _odd _murders?" Cersei placed an emphasis on _odd. _Her eyes were full of fear for the answer may not be the one she desired.

Robert squinted his eyes, deep in thought. He could recall such a set of murders, when it suddenly hit him. "_Ramsay was involved." _He breathed, and a shiver crawled down his spine.

These were no ordinary murders; Ramsay had found young children, animals, lovers, anyone really, and brutally tortured them, and finally killed the,. It was a dark time in the past, but Ramsay was never convicted. There was a lack of evidence that proved it was him. They convicted one of his followers instead. Robert did however, exile him out of Westereos.

"Robert, did you not place him in prison?" exclaimed Catelyn, whose face had gone a pale colour and hands were shaking. Ned took her hands and stop them, to give Catelyn the comfort she needed.

"We couldn't...there wasn't enough evidence Cat. But he was exiled from Westereos..." murmured a confused Robert. How had he crossed the borders? _It isn't difficult I suppose. We really never had these types of concerns before. If there was a criminal, he would either be imprisoned or sent to the wall. Or exiled. I obviously made the wrong choice, _thought Robert angrily. He was the fault of this mishap. But was he really?

"Forget your mistakes Robert. We must deal with him now. How long did the sentence go for? His exile sentence." questioned an anxious Ned.

_But it wasn't Robert's fault. His sentence was five years. And it had been five years since. _

"Damn the gods! The sentence was five years. And it has been five years."

Catelyn and Cersei gasped and Catelyn began muttering under her breath. "Sansa...safety...Winterfell" could be heard escaping her lips.

A sudden wave of silence filled the dusty room. There was no way Ramsay could be sent away. They had to wait until he made a mistake. But that could be a long time.

* * *

Ramsay sat by the window, quietly reading and pondering over his plans for Arya. From afar, Ramsay was quite a nice looking fellow. Tall and lean, he was strong in his own right. He was quite comely as well. His eyes were ghost grey,sharp and inquisitive; His hair was messy and a deep black colour, pushed back from his face to make him seem more approachable. His skin a light pale colour, contrasting with his hair. It made quite a sight. His lips were thin and light pink, something that unnerved Skinner.

There could be a thousand things about his appearance that could draw people to him, whether it be his eyes or his kind looking smile. But when you entered his presence, your skin would crawl back in fear; there was something innately wrong with this boy, and he dared not find out.

"So what will you do now, Ramsay, my lord?" asked Skinner. Ramsay sighed and snapped his book shut. "The history of torture in the Seven Kingdoms"._ Not quite the light read,_ remarked Skinner.

"Nothing Skinner. I shall need no further assistance till lunch. Thank you though." Ramsay's voice was soft, but underneath that, Skinner could sense coldness and resentment. _I guess the name of Snow is befitting of him, _thought Skinner.

Ramsay suddenly turned and glared at Skinner. He had said nothing, but Skinner could feel Ramsay invading his mind; he felt disgusted and violated. He quickly bowed, and left the room, before Ramsay could invade his thoughts. He had not said anything out loud, but it seemed that Ramsay could read people's minds. Or maybe just his.

Ramsay sighed as Skinner left, and picked up his book and returned to his spot on the window still, where the sun shone on. He felt no warmth. He never did. He went back to his dreams of Arya Stark, and began to plan on how to make her his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Extra long chapterrr because I took so long to post! I'm sorry about the slow posting lately, I've been feeling extremely poorly. **

**blame deh weather.**

**Leave reviews please! and enjoy lovies x**

* * *

As she darted up the stairs, snickering at the sound of her brothers chastising Gendry, she bumped into Cersei and her mother. She fell as she collided with Cersei; Catelyn was mortified, but Cersei simply laughed it off and helped an embarrassed and sweaty Arya to her feet.

Arya and her mother began profusely apologising to Cersei. Catelyn also managed to lecture her daughter at the same time; and Cersei only laughed at their attempts to apologise.

"I'm quite alright Catelyn, Arya. There's no need to apologise! It was a simple mistake." chuckled Cersei. She was quite a sweet woman. Robert glad to have her.

"Arya, little wolf, you are quite...well...dirty. Were you going to shower?" asked Cersei. Catelyn shot a look at her daughter. _Do not say the wrong thing! _screamed her eyes, and Arya could only force down her laughter at her mother's attempt for her to be courteous.

"I was going to go to Joff and Sansa's room to see if I could borrow any of her clothes. I think I also have some spares in their room too." replied Arya. Joff and Sansa were quite the couple. They argued a lot in the beginning, but one day, it just faded away.

Two years together and they've already established a stable life together. Both were saving up to move into a new apartment together; refusing their parents' offers to help pay for an apartment, they wanted a life of their own.

"Oh alright then," nodded Cersei and she can Catelyn began to walk off, when suddenly she turned back and called to Arya, "Wait! Arya! I think I have the perfect little dress for you!"

Cersei was quite the fashionista. Literally. She and Renly, Robert's brother, had an empire of fashion together. It was rather amazing.

"Catelyn, we'll be a second, I promise!" called Cersei, as she pulled Arya into her workroom and shut the door.

Catelyn huffed and walked away laughing, and as she descended down the stairs, the sight of her sons telling Gendry off was too much; she fell into a fit of laughter and much to the dismay of Gendry, encouraged her sons to tell him off.

"Okay. Welcome to my workroom. It is the place were Renly and I have _our _fun!" giggled Cersei. Arya was not the sort of girl to enjoy frivolity, but even she couldn't deny the countless rows of clothes that spanned across the room. Colours bursting from all corners of the room; fabric laced around chairs, tables, racks, anything. It was a paradise for fashion. What looked like hundred of designs sprawled over several tables, each with small notes by Cersei and Renly.

Cersei pulled her over to a rack, and pulled out a small, plain little sundress. Arya wasn;t fond of dresses; they were hard to run in and it was just so annoying for her sometimes. But something drew her to this little sundress. It was a light blue, almost like the colours of ice, living in the dress itself. It had a deep plunging U-shaped neckline; Gendry would like it. Sleeveless, the light cotton wouldn't stick to her body. It was a little short for Arya, but she let it slide this time. She loved it. It was completely and absolutely perfect.

Cersei could see her delight, and she was glad. Arya needed to be happy. And this was the first time they had truly bonded over something. Even if it was a trivial little dress, it made her feel closer to the girl her son loved. Cersei flicked her long blond locks and walked over to a massive closet. She opened it and filed through the drawers as Arya appreciated the dress' true beauty. She pulled out a matching set of undies; Cersei was quite sure Arya had no clothing in their household; she did Joff's laundry and never found anyone's underwear besides Sansa's.

"Arya, catch!" as she tossed a simple white set of knickers and bra, covered with only the slightest lace. Arya face flushed a deep red; she had never owned such a...striking set before. _I can't wait till Gendry sees this, _and her face went an even deeper red.

Cersei chuckled, and redirected to a bathroom within this magical workroom. It seemed to have everything. Even a mini-kitchen. _I need to spend more time with Cersei, _thought Arya, and Cersei seemed to be able to read her mind, and smiled at the thought.

"When you're done, come down for lunch sweetheart!" called out Cersei, and she left Arya to her own devices, as she cleaned herself.

* * *

"Hurry up you dicks!" Gendry called. They had sat on him and told him off for kissing their sister; _but she kissed me you idiots! _Since Arya was not there, they had to make do with making his life miserable. _Arya are you in for some trouble, _he smirked. Even Catelyn Stark, arguably the most calm of the Starks had laughed at his plight relentlessly. _At least they're amused._

Only he had yet to shower; they held up his bathroom and refused him access to clean clothes. It was so called "punishment", for dating their sister.

"Grow up, for god's sake!" he yelled, as he began to pound the door. As he went in for an especially strong strike, they opened the door and Gendry smacked himself on the floor. He could hear them sniggering at him, as they quickly ran out of his room. _I am going to get those Stark boys soooo bad, I swear to god._

He couldn't stand these disgusting clothes any longer; he ripped them off and tossed everything in his laundry bin. He was stark naked. He walked into the shower, and as the hot water slid down his neck and chest, he could feel relief in his muscles, and his skin was feeling cleaner and cleaner by the second. _God this feels amazing._

Someone was knocking at his door; he was tempted to shout "Fuck off Starks!", when he noticed the voice belonged to another member of his household. _Tommen._

"_Gendryyy,"_ he wailed, "get your butt outta the shower so I can eat my lunch," he pleaded. Gendry held back a snort. His youngest brother was always pleading when it came to food. He loved the chef's cooking. He would probably commit any number of crimes to eat food several times a day.

"I'm almost done, you squirt! Tell mum to eat first! I don't want to hold everyone up!" he called back to Tommen. He could hear Tommen squealing as he ran back down shouting, _"GENDRY SAID WE CAN EAT FIRST! I DIBS ON THE CHICKEN!" Man, I love Tommen. _He was the most adorable of them all.

He quickly scrubbed his body clean; washed his dirty black hair and rinsed it out with cold water. As the cold water hit his body, he could feel a shiver in his spine. _A good kind of shiver,_ he supposed. He turned off the water and dried his body, finally clean.

Pulling on a pair of simple dark grey shorts and a white tee, he raced down to the smell of delicious food. Nothing beat food from home. He took a seat next to Jon, and glared at the rest of the Stark boys as they smirked. Joff and Sansa were absent from lunch; they had gone apartment hunting during their lunch break from school; Bran and Rickon, had school today, whereas Myrcella had ballet practice.

Catelyn gasped and Cersei gave a little squeal and ran over to the stairs. _What now?, _thought Gendry, as he spun over to look at his mum. His mouth dropped open.

* * *

Arya was gorgeous. Hell she was gorgeous all the time, but this takes the cake. Her hair was a little wavy, as it Arya tied it into a messy bun. The dress was perfect on her; it highlighted all her _amazing _curves and made her eyes shine. She looked positively unreal. _Gods be good, Arya you sexy beast._

Her face was a little pink, as Cersei held her hand as they walked towards the table and sat with Catelyn; obviously all three bonding over their newfound relationship. Ned and Robert's mouths were open. She was a mirror image of Lyanna.

Robb, Theon, Tommen and Jon were in shock. Arya never wore dresses. Hell she had never ever been this girly in her life. She looked _completely _different. Dresses were more Sansa. Sansa would be cooing over her right now if she saw.

Tommen cleared his throat, "Arya, you're so pretty!", and came over and gave her a little kiss. Tommen and Arya were as close as they could be. Always running off and playing together, she was probably an older sister he never had, and always wanted.

He skipped off to his seat and smirked at Gendry, who was still in obvious shock. Tommen, grasping the moment, declared, "I get to eat all the fried chicken!"

No one denied him his precious chicken. Arya snorted and picked up some bread and beans and passed them to Cersei. Slowly, one by one, everyone came to their senses and carried on, albeit a little embarrassed about staring at her.

And sadly, there was no more chicken left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late upload! Massive deadline due today and I JUST HAD TO FINISH IT OR ELSE WEGHAFJSDK**

**It's short but another one will be coming up really soon! don't worry**

**enjoy and leave reviews please x**

* * *

Everyone was sleepy after lunch. They crept away, onto the couch, into beds, on the patio, for a lovely little nap. The three Stark boys settled on the couch, watching The Avengers and arguing over Scarlett Johansson's wonderful behind, while drifting off into a peaceful nap.

Catelyn and Ned went to pick up Bran, Rickon and Myrcella, to bring them over to the Baratheon's then head back to work. Cersei and Robert returned to their offices; Robert to the Palace and Cersei to her larger office down by Red Keep Park, to meet Renly.

Arya and Gendry sneaked off into his room, leaving the door open as they fell asleep next to each other. Warm and kind, Gendry's embrace gave Arya a hope that the next few weeks would be as wonderful as today.

Gendry smelled her hair as she lay in his arms. It smelt soft and kind, and yet there was a sense of wilderness to it. It was like wild lilies, but a little lighter. Like air. He couldn't give it a name. It was just the smell of Arya, and there were no other words to describe it.

* * *

Ramsay sat alone eating lunch in his family home. It was cold and unforgiving. There was forever a sense of resentment lingering in the home. It was like his father.

The only other people in this place were his people, and the servants. No one else of importance. He drummed his fingers on the wooden table. They echoed over and over again in this empty home. In this shell in which he lived his pathetic life in.

Skinner brought out a plate from the kitchen; bloody red meat and a glass of wine. Nothing else. The meat was a deep red, bloody and probably rare. _Even his tastes are bloody, _commented Skinner.

Ramsay dug into his food. Relentless and quick with his meal, blood, or maybe it was the juice after it was cooked dripped down his pale skin and onto the plate. It was a horrifying sight and made Skinner feel sick. He bowed and left Ramsay to his own devices.

No one ever stayed with Ramsay. He highly doubted anyone would. He didn't care. It gave him time to think. To plan. To conquer. He wiped the dripping juice; it was delicious, the sweet, tangy taste flooded his mouth and it made him feel good. HIs lips curled into a odd shape, one that Skinner might call a smile.

* * *

When Arya woke up, she was not in Gendry's bed. She was in fact in Theon's arms as he gently lifted her up down to the couch. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he laughed. She was sixteen, but still tiny in his eyes. Light, wild and beautiful, that is what his sister was.

"Where we goin' Theon?" she murmured, eyes closed and dreaming.

"We're going home, little wolf" whispered Theon whispered, as she closed her eyes and fell back into the serene world that were her dreams.

* * *

Gendry watched Theon pick her up and place her gently in the SUV, where her brothers waited. The sun had already begun to set, gentle waves of orange and yellow mingled in the sky to make a colour Gendry not name. A nameless colour graced the sky, and made it beautiful.

A small black dot on the horizon sped over towards Gendry, it looked like Joffery's SUV, but it was still too early for work to be over. _Maybe he's not feeling well, _Gendry thought, and retreated back into the house.

A few minutes or so passed, and the door rung. _Why would Joffery ring the bell? Something isn't right. _Gendry knelt down and crawled towards the window to peek through the door. And Ramsay Snow stood outside with a pleasant smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**The chapter is short for reasonss! x**

**i hope you all are ekarhjgfsf enough to leave reviews**

**thank you lovies and enjoy! x**

* * *

Panic racked Gendry's heart. _Why was he here? _There was no logical explanation, but Ramsay wasn't known for his logic. Gendry crept up to Tommen's room and looked at his little brother. Small and curled up in his little nap, Gendry picked him up and took him to the kitchen.

The kitchen staff would keep him safe. The doorbell rung again. One of the staff ran to get it, but Gendry stopped her. "It's not safe. Get everyone out and get Tommen to my father," he whispered, his voice urgent and panicky. She nodded and took Tommen out of his hands, and urged the rest of the staff to leave. One of the kitchen boys, Pod, stubborn as he was, refused to leave Gendry's side. _A sweet fellow he is._

The doorbell run for the third time. Impatience hung in the air like a foul smell. Snow's anger was creeping into the household. All the pleasantries of the day now disappeared; tainted by Snow's intrusion.

Gendry took a deep breath. Pod and him may not be enough to subdue Ramsay. He needed a safety net, someone to help him. He pulled his phone out and sent 7 identical texts to Theon, Robb, Jon, both his parents, Ned and Arya.

_"Theon is at the door. I've had the staff take Tommen to Renly and Cersei's office. I don't know what he wants, but Pod is with me. Come ASAP."_

He walked towards the door and tried to stay calm. He opened it and fear crept down his spine. Ramsay looked horrifying. His eyes, still hollow and empty caskets that they were before, were now filled with something else. Contempt. Excitement. His eyes were those of a psychopath. He was glad he had texted his friends and family. He knew this would be dangerous, and potentially fatal.

"Ahh, Gendry! Good to see you," giggled Ramsay. Everything about him was wrong. There wasn't a word to describe it; there was an innate feeling of evil that was embedded in Ramsay's eyes. His look. Just everything.

"I'm so glad to see you! You're_ exactly_ who I wanted to see." he purred. His lips were curling into the horror that was his smile. His eyed widening and madness filled those horrible eyes.

Ramsay was quick, he was fast and strong and agile. No one could deny it. He needed those skills, especially in his form of..._entertainment. _He was deranged; there was no doubt. Even Ramsay acknowledged this fact in his head.

In a flash, Ramsay pulled out a small blade, made of Valyrian steel, was curved gently, perfect for stabbing people. The hilt was made of simple leather, and there was a simple inscription on the hilt; _Death is mercy._

When the blade pierced Gendry's abdomen, sirens and a battle cry could be heard. An array of colours flashed between his eyes; they mingled together, dancing in the light, one indistinguishable from the other.

Red dominated his vision, splurging all around. Figures were fighting, or were they dancing? Gendry couldn't tell. He could hear something outside. It was noisy and rough. It felt comforting to him, even though he didn't know what it meant. He just fell onto and ground and dreamed of his colours dancing away, as his blood spilled onto the wooden floors of his home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be up really soon. I'm just writing it now, and I promise will be up soon.**

**I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm not sure if you guys actually like it. It would be helpful to know that people are reading it, so I decide whether to end it soon, or keep writing! SO REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT OKAY**

**enjoy lovies x**

* * *

Pod watched Ramsay shove the blade into Gendry. It was almost too unreal. As if the whole world slowed down in Pod's eyes, he saw Ramsay's movements frame for frame, like he was watching a movie.

He felt his arm grabbing something; it was one of the antique spears that belonged to the Baratheon's. He screamed and ran towards Ramsay with a spear in his hands and a battle cry in his heart.

Ramsay looked up in surprise. Gendry's blood was seeping onto his arm. The smell of his blood was intoxicating; nothing ever smelled as good as someone's death. Pod was running recklessly, but the deadly spear in his hands proved some difficulty in fighting Pod. The spear's tip was sharp and glinted in the light; obviously it was regularly sharpened and tended for.

Its reach was long and deadly. For many years, it had lay dormant on the walls of the Baratheon's home, but today, this spear would join battle again. It had a force of its own, almost like the spear was alive, and simply an extension of Pod's anger and adrenaline.

Pod leapt forward and tried to impale Ramsay. Ramsay was quick and dodged Pod, sweeping to left quickly and pulled his blade out, and made a gash on Pod's right shoulder.

Pod screamed in pain, but he did not relent. Gendry lay on the floor, bleeding profusely. The sound of cars and sirens were not too distant. Maybe somehow, by a miracle, they had found out about Ramsay.

He spun quickly to face Ramsay and managed to scratch his arm. Ramsay screeched out in anger, and suddenly he was no longer Ramsay, but the eyes and anger of a psychopath replaced him.

His eyes wide with anger and he snarled and Pod, and crouched down like a cat. He was a wild animal, Pod realized. He was aggressive and dangerous. His hands and the blade were not longer human hands, but resembled the sharp claws of a angry cat. He was fierce and deranged. He was no longer human.

Ramsay snarled again and lunged towards Pod; Pod leapt to the right, and Ramsay missed him by _this _much. This battle had gone up one level. It was no longer between two boys, but between a boy and a wild animal, seeking blood and flesh.

Ramsay's eyes were reveling in his newfound speed and power. He twisted his head to the side and looked at Pod, licking his revolting dry lips. He made Pod sick. His snarl and turned into a sickening grin, as he slowly approached Pod.

Pod felt claustrophobic; Ramsay was closing up on him and he couldn't find an exit, an opening to safety. Pod realized Ramsay was going to probably kill him, a madman looking for another meal, another game.

Pod took in one last deep breath and screamed his battle cry as he ran towards Ramsay and all his insanity, hoping to cripple Ramsay enough before he died in the arms of killer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I told you the next chapter would be up soon. Here it is.**

**PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS. I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE FIC; I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS BEING READ :(**

**for those who did leave reviews, thank you so much x They're really great in directing me which way i should head ;)**

**enjoy lovies x**

* * *

Ramsay had not expected Pod to suddenly charge at him, in fact, it was the thing he least expected. It didn't matter. He would reward Pod with a slightly less antagonizing death. Not a clean one though. Mercy had no place in his world.

Pod could feel the spear crushing him. It had collided with Ramsay, but where and whether it had crippled him, he did not know. Ramsay's blade had pierced the flesh of his right shoulder, slicing deep into his skin.

Pod's battle cry slowly turned into a small scream, as the blade went deeper and deeper into his flesh, his shrill cries could be heard all throughout the home. Ramsay squealed in delight. The only thing that brought him happiness was someone else's pain.

Suddenly, he heard the shouts of men outside. _Fuck. I have lingered too long in this place. _He looked over at Gendry. He was still breathing and very much alive, even though his blood was seeping away from him quickly. _I need to kill him fast. _The shouts became louder, and kicks began directing themselves towards the door, trying to force it open.

The solid wood door, despite it's enormous size, began to budge. Time was running out and Ramsay had two choices. Finish killing Gendry and be caught in the act of murder, or get the hell out and go on the next step in his plan.

The choice was simple. Ramsay dropped everything and fled the scene. Dashing out any window and ran as fast as he could. The further and further he travelled, the less he could hear the sirens, the more his heart settled into excitement for the next stage.

* * *

Robert smashed down the door; his brothers Stannis and Renly were with him. Stannis' speciality was in the military and security, and his men had begun to surround the property. Renly was there for support for Robert.

The door smashed down and they saw Gendry and Pod, both bleeding profusely on the ground. Colour was seeping away from Gendry's face, his eyes began closing and fading away.

**"FIND RAMSAY NOW," **Robert bellowed and he rushed to pick up his son. But Gendry was too heavy for Robert. For all the good qualities had as a young man, he was no longer strong enough to carry his own son.

Renly and Stannis pulled Robert away as medics came and took a dying Gendry to the hospital. Robert's knees weakened in defeat. Tears found their way down his cheeks, and even though he couldn't hear himself, he was screaming and trying to get to his son. Stannis and Renly tried to console their older brother; they were not always a close family, even as a child, Robert had loved his friend Ned more than his brothers. But tonight, they were his family.

Robert then saw Pod as he was being carried away. The boy's eyes were full of regret and sorrow. He reached towards Robert and his voice was low and fading, but Robert could make out his sentence.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore. I'm so sorry." whispered a dying Pod. His hands were cold, and all the colour slowly crept out of his face, and his gentle eyes closed, as if falling into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I forgot to upload this morning. I know, worst excuse ever, but I honestly had forgotten till I read my writing and got on the site and realized I didn't upload it last night!** **And for that I am super sorry!**

**So enjoy and please review lovies! x**

**And for those who did review, thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me x**

* * *

When Jon had received Gendry's text, he screamed at Robb to turn the car back, frantic, according to the rest of the boys, and odd.

"JUST TURN THE GODDAMNED CAR AROUND AND CHECK YOUR FUCKING PHONES," Jon roared. Arya was dazed and confused at Jon's outburst. _Did Jon leave something?, _she wondered, and pulled her phone out, looking at Gendry's text for the first time.

Her reaction was immediate; she, just like Jon, screamed at Robb, **"TURN THE FUCKING CAR AROUND OR SO GOD I WILL HURT YOU ROBB STARK**", and Robb quickly spun around and went back in the opposite direction, for he did not want to incur Arya's temper.

As Theon's eyes glazed over Gendry's text, his eyes widened with each word until his mouth sprung open. His phone began vibrating, and it was Catelyn calling.

"Why are you boys turning around?" his mother's voice asked, and faintest tone of worry and torment in her voice. Shouting could be heard on his end of the phone, the frantic screams filled the box that was a car.

"Mum, I need you to check dad's phone. Check it now, and call the King. Call Cersei, and call Stannis and Jamie and Tyrion. You'll understand why, when you read the text," Theon pleaded, hoping that they could get to Gendry in time.

Suddenly, Theon could hear the sound of his father's anger and his roaring voice booming across the line. He could make out a few words, "What?! Get Robert now, Catelyn...GENDRY...ROBB..." and the line dropped, and Theon knew his father had turned around, and sped towards the Baratheon's home.

Ned had overtaken them, and the sounds of sirens were not too distant; that meant Stannis and Jamie were on their way. He saw several black SUVs creeping up the hill that lead to the Baratheon's. They looked like government-type vehicles; they would be the the work of Gendry's uncle, Lord Tyrion, who worked in government and intelligence. It fit him quite well too.

Ned sped on towards the home. He saw Ned jump out of the car, and the Stannis' men had caught up with him. Robb arrived when they had begun to break down the door; Arya had also leapt out but her brothers had held her down, as the screamed for Gendry, tears streaming down her face.

Catelyn caught sight of Sansa and Joff, who had arrived and rushed towards Arya. Jon and Theon handed, or a better word was passed a ragged and angry Arya to Joff and Sansa, who tried to hold her now.

Renly and Cersei arrived with Tommen and Myrcella in tears, and Renly joined his brother, Robert as they struck down the heavy door and entered a place they had once called home.

Cersei pulled her children towards Catelyn and pushed them into the car with Bran and Rickon and shut the door. They did not need to see Gendry lying on the ground.

The sight of Gendry and a younger boy, blood gushing on the floor of their home was too much for Cersei. She screamed and started to sob uncontrollably; she could not comprehend the violence that had occurred in her home, her son, possibly murdered along with one other younger boy.

Renly pulled her aside gently as she sobbed on his shoulder, whispering Gendry's name over and over again, like a prayer for his survival. Arya felt sick; she had stopped fighting, but she could not bear to face Gendry's body, broken and bleeding.

Medics rushed through the doorway, and came out with two gurneys; one with Gendry's body and the other for Pod's. Arya suddenly found the energy and the will to scream again, to fight against the embrace of Sansa and Joffrey.

She was frantic, her hands stretched out to look at Gendry; to touch his warm loving hands, but all she felt was coldness. Death lurked in the air, and it poisoned Arya's heart. She would fight for her Gendry, she would find a way to make sure he would stay alive. She would be his strength, until he could find his own.

Arya fought hard. In times of difficulty, her strength never left her, and tonight, it was particularly strong. Joff and Sansa felt awful for stopping Arya, but she needed restraint. For when she lost all her strength, she would need someone to hold her and be her strength.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so for some ungodly reason, I've had a shit ton of problems uploading. I don't know why. IURWHEFKDJ.S,**

**So here is the next chapter x Almost done with the next few x**

**as always, leave reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

As Gendry was placed in the ambulance and rushed off, Arya felt desolate. She felt alone and empty, she felt cold even in the warm arms of her father. In her fight to get to a bleeding Gendry, Ned Stark, stepping out the Baratheon home, gently picked her up and held her in his arms until she could no longer fight, but break down and cry.

Gendry was rushed into surgery, and so was Pod. Arya slept as she waited for Gendry and Pod; she needed to be ready for them when they arrived. The families were given a private room, where both boys would be placed after surgery. There, they slept their troubles away.

Despite being in one of the safest places in the city, Robert had taken even more precautions; his relationship with Stannis and Jamie allowed him to find suitable men to guard his family, and the doctors in surgery.

Cersei, the usual bright and bubbly woman she was, had fallen into despair. She cried until she fell asleep in her husband's warm arms, large and protective embrace. Robert stroked his wife's long golden hair. She lay in his arms, asleep, looking peaceful and innocent, and it reminded him of the day he married her.

Joff and Sansa had been watching over Tommen and Myrcella has Cersei had wept. Sometimes a wife needed her husband, and her children needed someone else. Robb, Theon and Jon sat angrily at the edge of the room, quietly discussing several ways to disembowel Ramsay. Their parents would not permit it, but for now, a little talk would be comforting to their angry minds.

Catelyn sat by her husband and the rest of her children, as Bran and Rickon had slept by her side. She loved her children, and could not bear to think about what would happen if any of her kids were attacked like Gendry and Pod were. She had to be strong when her children could not.

Arya stirred in her sleep. Her long hair was no longer in a nice little bun, but messy and tangled in her fight. Ned had asked for a bed, specifically for her, and watcher her sleep in the little cot, like when she was a baby, innocent of the world's horrors.

Arya murmured in her sleep; and for that, they never knew if she was asleep or awake. However, she opened her little grey eyes and looked for her father, whose arms had wrapped themselves around her. She felt safe in her father's arms, and she could hear her father softly whispering, "I'm sorry Arya...I'm sorry."

She clung to her father as during their embrace, and everything felt a little better.

* * *

"I want guards surrounding this floor," demanded Tyrion. His sister and her children would not come to anymore harm. Not under his watch.

"Nothing is to be brought to them from the hospital kitchens; all food is to be made by my personal chef then tasted. I will not risk such nonsense." he commanded again. This floor was under strict watch by the most powerful families in Westereos. But even then, he wasn't sure he they were safe.

Sometimes the most secure places forget the simplest things.

* * *

Ramsay cackled at the memory of Gendry's blood pouring out; it was such a beautiful sight, the red rushing out, poisoning everything that it touched. _A little like me, _he thought wistfully, and then proceeded to get back to work.

While the rest of the world was distracted by poor little Gendry and that servant boy, Ramsay had already begun the next phase of his plan. It rhymed with _chitchat_. And it would be his favourite part in this whole scheme.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I have a huge school thing this weekend - which means I have limited time to write and post more chapters. I'm really sorry! I will try my best to post as much as I possibly can, but I cannot guarantee anything, which is why I'm posting this chapter now!**

**Enjoy and leave reviews lovies x**

There were guards patrolling the whole floor, lurking in corner, every nook and cranny, making sure there was no danger to them all. However, they did not know one thing. The guards patrolled by looking at the original blueprints for the hospital grounds; there was a secret passage in this hospital; old and forgotten by all. Except Ramsay.

Ramsay knew the way; he had been there many times before, silencing former victims before they could speak out. _That's why I was never caught, _he smirked, as he climbed the pitch black stairwell up to the second floor, to where Arya was.

The stairwell was black and covered in dust, ash and snoot. The blackness clung to the air, and Ramsay felt at home in this blackness, hidden from all eyes, left alone to muster over dreams and ideas.

The stairwell opened by the bathrooms on the second floor, right where Ramsay wanted. It was by the female bathrooms, and luckily for him, it was unguarded.

* * *

"I'm going to wash up," announced a sleepy Arya. She had faint tear streaks going down her cheeks; she felt dirty and repugnant. Her earlier outburst had also embarrassed her; she was the wild one, but never considered to be overly emotional. Arya Stark was not known for her tears; she was known for her wild temper and ferocious smile, not broken heart and weakening tears. But secretly, she wanted to look a bit more presentable for Gendry after his surgery, to look like the Arya he had always known and loved.

She stood up, with her hair all muffled from her father's embrace, and her skin crawling in a day's worth of dead skin and dirt, ready to go to the bathroom, when her father held onto her wrist, and refused to let go.

"Be careful, my little wolf," he said, looking solemnly into her grey Stark eyes. His words continued to echo in her mind as she left the room. Jory, the head of Ned's guard, and unofficial head of staff, had brought over clean clothes for each of the Starks. Arya had never been more grateful.

She noticed the blank looks on the guards' faces, emotionless, cold, placid. It felt more like a prison, and they were trapped, instead of them being protected. _I guess it's more or less the same thing. We are being kept safe from the outside world; the outside world is being kept safe from us. I suppose it is necessary, _thought Arya, but their presence made her feel fearful, uncomfortable even, in this supposed safe haven.

* * *

Ramsay knew sooner or later, Arya Stark would need the bathroom. He knew, that in due good time, everything would fall into place.

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. The hidden stairwell had another gift; small, tiny little vents, that could be used to spy at people. It was magnificent and perfect, in Ramsay's mind.

He waited and waited and waited. Soon, her scent filled his nose; the wild flowers, the wind blowing her soft, gentle, long brown hair; her eyes, fierce grey wolf eyes that haunted his very soul. _If he had one. _Ramsay's plan was going well. And before he knew it, part two had begun. Arya Stark was walking towards him, albeit unknowingly, like he had always dreamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M SUPER SORRY I HAD A THEATRE CONFERENCE AND I HAVE NOT BEEN ON THE COMPUTER SINCE THURSDAY MY TIME AND I'VE JUST FINISHED SEVERAL CHAPTERS**

**FORGIVE ME**

**I'M SO SORRY**

* * *

Ramsay sucked in his breath; the girl he desired, the girl he _lusted _after was walking straight towards him. Who would not be excited and delirious with excitement? In order to get to the bathroom, she would have to walk past him, and that is when he would strike. His breathing became heavy with nervousness and fear; a blast of thoughts filled his head; his fantasies, his dreams, and this brilliant plan filled him with even more excitement. He could barely contain himself.

Arya didn't know what to expect. She never believed anything like this could happen to her. But it did and she could do absolutely nothing about it.

Before she walked into the bathroom, she had felt long, cold fingers wrap around her right ankle. They were rough and dry fingers. She looked down immediately onto her ankle. But there was nothing there. And yet she could still feel the imprint of the cold, unfeeling hand.

Ramsay felt ecstatic. Her skin was just as smooth as he had always pictured; soft, smooth and warm. It felt perfect. After he had grabbed her ankle, he had quickly let go, and stood behind her, watching her.

He had a piece of cloth in his hand; it was soaked in chloroform. Before Arya could turn around and look at him. he stepped forward and curled his palm around her neck.

Arya struggled against him. She was shocked, terrified, paralyzed. She couldn't shout or run; she was a frozen statue, and Ramsay did not waste a single second.

He placed the cloth over her mouth; Arya recognised the smell of chloroform and her strength returned; she thrashed about and tried to scream, but only a small muffle came out.

Ramsay had picked her up as she was fighting back; she kicked him, elbowed his stomach, tried to bite him, but it did her no good. _Our first fight, _Ramsay beamed. His heart soared with happiness and relief that Arya felt something too. But what he could not comprehend was that it was not love she felt or him, only pity and hatred.

She never stopped fighting, but her movements became slower and slower as her body took in the drug, despite her efforts not to breathe in the toxic drug. She fought and her body soon slumped in Ramsay's arms, limp and dead.

And Arya Stark was gone.

* * *

Arya had been gone over an hour. _Where on earth could she have wandered off to? _wondered Ned. She barely took 20 minutes on a regular basis to get ready in the bathroom. There was no explanation for her lengthy visit. Ned stood up and walked towards the bathrooms, and he froze in place.

On the ground were all her belongings, clothes, underwear, toiletries, everything. But she was not there. Ned rushed into the female bathroom, screaming her name. But she was not there.

Arya was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I'm sorry i didn't upload. I am 1) sick, 2) under a shit load of stress and 3) just not feeling it anymore, and i'm just not doing well. I am trying to upload and write as much as i can. I'm honestly sorry that I'm not doing as much as I could. **

**Please just give me time to get back on my feet! I'll try to upload as much as i honestly can.**

**thank you so much x**

* * *

When Arya Stark opened her eyes again, she was definitely not in the hospital anymore. She lay on a hard stone table, cold and damp against her skin. The rough rock scratched her soft skin as she struggled.

A dark room replaced the sleek corridors of the hospital; now, instead of bright LED lights, were dim chandeliers hanging high and the light was gently dying away, and the darkness would soon consume the room whole. Candles brought light to where the chandeliers could not; but they too died with time, as we all did.

Her beautiful dress no longer wrapped her body; it was gone and in its place was a long flowing white gown. It was once a beautiful gown, Arya could see that, but it had become a sickly yellow through time, it was rough and no longer smoothly running down her body. But what it was meant to be was clear; it was a wedding gown.

Her hands and ankles were cuffed to the dark stone table. She tried pulling free, but it only led to more scratches on her skin. They were too strong and were like a force always pulling her down, dragging her in her own fear and misery.

Faint footsteps filled the dark room. They seemed to come from all directions, in all different volumes as they danced through the dark hidden hallways that she could not see. She dreaded as they seemed to come closer, like a beast closing in on it's prey. Her hands were damp, and fear was coming close to her heart.

Ramsay faded into sight; he wore a white tux. It made her skin crawl with disgust. Suddenly fear was gone, and in it's place was disgust and anger. _Why did you ruin everything!? Why?_

Her thoughts churned ideas of death and fights against him; she was a Stark and a Wolf. She would never go down without a fight. It was the path she could only ever consider.

Only now she noticed the tux matched her dress. It was wrong. It felt innately wrong in her heart, and only now had she begun to feel like she was on fire, whatever she touched burned her because she hated it. She had never wanted to be somewhere else so much.

Ramsay's eyes were full of...something that could only be _love _for him. It could only be described as love or lust, desire and fulfillment,_ happiness_, for Ramsay Snow. It was something Arya couldn't believe, and yet when it was in front of her eyes, it only felt disgusting. There wasn't a word for how she truly felt, only an array of emotions that made her body curl and wreathe in anger and resentment.

_"Arya," _he breathed. He looked... almost pained. Controlling himself when he said her name, eyes looking surveying her body like it was some object. Her skin seemed to scream in pain now, it screamed to get away from his madman.

He walked ever closer to her, and she tried to push her body away from his hands, the hands that slowly reached to touch her face. She could not move away; her wrists and ankles were stuck to the cuffs. Whatever came next, Arya only knew two things; the first was that she would fight even if she knew she wouldn't survive; secondly, whatever was to come next was not going to end well.


	25. Chapter 25

**So now i have the damned flu! woohoo**

**but i am writing more and more, so chapters should be more...consistant! I'm sorry for the wait lovies x**

**hope you like this chapter and leave reviews! x**

**also i accidentally uploaded the same chapter - this is typical me**

**i am stupid**

**forgive me**

* * *

Tyrion rushed to sound of screams, _Had something happened? There's no way Ramasy could've gone through security; Jamie and I had checked everything, and everywhere. _

But there Ned knelt, his hands full of Arya's things, spilling to the ground. His eyes were not a calm man's eyes, but those of a wild beast, anger flaring and seeping through his body.

Tyrion did not see Ned move at all, but he felt it. Ned picked him up with one hand and slammed his small body against the wall, and held his face so they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Where is she, Tyrion?" Ned growled. His hands were squeezing themselves around Tyrion's throat, and Tyrion realized he couldn't breathe anymore.

**"WHERE IS SHE TYRION? DO NOT TOY WITH ME TYRION," **Ned bellowed, further tightening his grip around Tyrion's small neck.

Tyrion struggled to answer, for he did not know how and where Arya was taken, but his thoughts disappeared as his need for air grew. Guards made a circle around the two, and Tyrion could faintly hear his brother's voice.

"Put him down, Ned. We will find her." hushed Jamie, in an effort to calm the angry Stark. Tyrion was gasping for air, and in his struggle, he only said three words.

"I don't know."

And he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Arya, my darling, my sweetling." whispered Ramsay, as his hands moved closer towards her cheeks. He spoke lovingly, looked at her lovingly, but it felt awful when he said her name, it felt awful when he came close. She could not stand him at all, not even a little.

She spat at his hand. She felt anger erupting from him. His hand became strained, as if he was controlling himself from hitting her. He frightened her, but she would not become a helpless little girl.

"Don't spit on me love, my darling. You know that makes me _upset._" At the word upset, his hands quickly drifted to her hair and he pulled.

Arya screamed; it was unlike anything she had experienced; his pull was so much stronger than anything she had ever felt before; her scalp was searing with pain when he let go.

"Don't hurt me love, you'll only hurt yourself." cooed Ramsay, as his hands gently brushed her silhouette, trying to feel the outline of her small body. His fingers trickled down her chest, slowly brushing nearer and nearer to her small round breasts. His eyes hungered at the sight of their outline, his mouth opened gently at the anticipation.

"Don't touch me or I'll kill you," she hissed. Ramsay looked her face in surprise and delight.

"I'd like to see you try, my darling." he purred and looked back down on her body.


	26. Chapter 26

**asdaskfjqsflerjsmtler so I'm sorry it took so long to write and post! i've got several massive schol projects piling up and it's so stressful ekjrwth I will try to post more often, but seeing as school is becoming more and more busy, I can't post as frequently, but when I do, i'll try to post more in quality and quantity x**

**leave reviews and enjoy lovies! x**

* * *

Ned was on the ground, kneeling in his own tears as he tried to hold himself together. A gentle palm had lightly brushed his back; it was small and he could feel the roughness of the hand through his thin shirt. It was the hand of Tyrion. The little man he had almost killed was now comforting him. It was a strange world.

Tyrion was in shock. Ned had simply dropped him, not because he felt cruel, but because Ned had no more strength in this world. All the anger that had filled him moments before had turned to grief, a grief that hid behind anger before peeling away and revealing itself.

He felt awful for the Stark. Arya was a well-loved girl, and she was her father's daughter. Ned loved his daughter with a fierce love and was extremely protective of her, despite her own objections to it. The once strong Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell was now on the ground, in tears, because he had lost a friend and a daughter. Tyrion could never imagine losing someone like that, then again, he's never had someone he loved as much as Ned loved Arya.

Tyrion knelt down next to Ned, and offered him support only another man could, a soft pat on the back and reassurance that his daughter would return, and he would assist him with all the power he had.

Footsteps were ringing down the corridor, which belonged to Catelyn Stark. She took one look at the situation and knew her deepest fears came true; her daughter was missing. She walked over to her husband, and just like him collapsed in tears and anger.

"Cat, I'm so sorry Cat," whispered Ned, his voice hoarse and dry with the anger of his tears. He held her tightly in his arms, afraid that if he let go, she'll go missing too. He would not be able to bear the pain of losing Cat.

Robb and Jon soon arrived after their mother. Jon shot a quick look at their father, and Ned nodded. The answer was clear. It was time to go _hunting._

* * *

"Oh my sweet darling, I've waited so long for this day," cooed Ramsay, whose fingers were gently lacing around Arya's petite silhouette, looking for any curves and crevices he had not seen from afar.

The gown was thin and bare, and Arya could feel his touch circling around her body. His fingers were cold and hoarse and wrong. They were not meant to go around her body; her body belonged only to Gendry and to no one else.

"It seemed to long ago when I first saw you, a faded memory that will always resurface," he remarked, and Arya suddenly felt his touch was gone, and realized he was now circling her, like a vulture, waiting for it's meal.

"The first time I saw you, I had never felt more alive. You were perfect, and no man _could not_ look at you," he continued. Arya had no idea what he was talking about. This memory of his, was it even real? Or was it fabricated in his mind, just like every other thing he'd been saying. The boundary between the truth and imagination did not exist within Ramsay's mind, and that frightened her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so i wrote this chapter with this song in mind: Love is Blindness - Jack White Cover**

**the next few chapters will be like this**

**i'm sorry it's taken to long - i just need tor revise everything because i am not good at writing**

**enjoy and leave reviews loves x**

* * *

Ramsay stepped away from her, into the darkness, and music began to play.

_One, two, three_

_Two, two, three_

* * *

"Get the cars ready, Jory" commanded Robb, returning to the room. Jon was beside him as they made their way towards the corridor, back to Theon and the girls.

"Of course Robb. How many?" replied Jory.

"As many as we can spare. My sister will be coming back." responded Jon, eyes unrelenting and darkening as they approached the room.

Theon saw Jon's gaze and immediately understood. He stood up gently, and left a sleeping Rickon and Bran, covering their small bodies with a warm blanket. The day was long and they needed their rest, as little as they are.

Robert Baratheon caught Robb's gaze and left the room. Cersei woke up from Robert's sudden rise, dazed and sleepy. Joffrey and Sansa had fallen asleep on each other, a warm sight in time of worry. Tommen and Myrcella were curled on an extra bed on the side, wrapped in each other's embrace. In times of darkness, any type of love could always be found.

Catelyn was missing; Cersei sensed something wrong had happened, but she would not leave her children in this time of need. But when she looked over at Robert, he beckoned her over, and Cersei would never expect the horror that had just occurred.

_Love is blindness_

_I don't wanna see_

_Won't you wrap the night_

_Around me_

* * *

"Now, my love, won't you look at me?" pleaded Ramsay. Arya kept her face turned away from his, as the music echoed in these empty halls. Or really, halls that_ should've_ stayed empty.

"Don't touch me, you psychopath," spat Arya, but he did not stop. He moved almost rhythmically, like a dance. It was beautiful and terrible at the same time. His fingers danced across her skin, but it did not feel good. It felt wicked.

"Don't you love me, dear? I know you love me," sang Ramsay, oblivious to the world, to Arya, and was dreaming in his mind, dreaming of a twisted story with a sickening end.

"I will _never _love you. _Never," _retorted Arya. But Ramsay did not stop. He simply dug his sharp nails into her skin, and Arya held in her desire to scream and fight.

_Oh, my heart_

_Love is blindness_


	28. Chapter 28

**See i told you i'd upload soon**

**like the last chapter, it's to that song covered by jack white. listen to it when you read the chapter!**

**enjoy and leave reviews x**

* * *

"Arya has been taken; we do not know how, but we are looking for traces of Ramsay. There must be another way into this place. A way which is not labelled within the blueprints." said Robb. He was direct, but it was necessary. The situation had ultimately changed, and so had Arya's fate.

Robert and Cersei had nothing to say. There was nothing to even think about. The course was clear, and they had only nodded in approval, before heading back to Gendry's room. Gendry needed them now, and when the time was right, they would both would join the hunt.

_I'm in a parked car_

_In a crowded street_

_And I see my love_

_Made complete._

* * *

"Don't you remember the first time we met, my love?" sung Ramsay. As he twirled around the room, it seemed as he was experiencing ecstasy for the first time. The exhilaration from having Arya here was too much; the music magnified that happiness. It was as if he was dancing to a story, and only he knew the ending.

The notes of the song danced across the room, as Ramsay's companion, and yet, it did not fit him quite correctly. He spun around the room with an invisible partner, and in his ecstasy, he failed to notice Arya had already began her struggle to get free.

_The thread is ripping_

_The knot is slipping._

_Love is blindness._

* * *

Six black cars pulled into the driveway of the hospital; men in dark suits, with cryptic eyes and weapons in hand. They were soldiers, they were men of the crown; they were faceless men.

Robb, Jon and Theon stepped outside, dressed in combat gear; their faces indifferent, their eyes hidden beneath an anger that never slept.

Joffrey stepped out, again in gear, with Sansa in his arms, he gave her a gentle kiss and joined his friends; he would go in place of a brother who could not go himself. The four boys, or men, stepped towards four different cars, with cold steel in their hearts and hands.

The hunt would begin now, and they would find their prey.

_Love is clockwork,_

_And it's cold steel_

_Fingers too numb to feel_


	29. Chapter 29

**Yep yep making up for the moments i couldn't upload**

**holiday starts in like 3 days, so i should be able to get more writing done and post more chapters! like the last chapter, listen to the song if you want :)**

**enjoy and leave reviews lovies x**

* * *

"Honestly, my love, don't you remember?" he continued to sing. His voice hurt her ears, his fingers broke her skin, and his mind, destroyed her heart.

"It was back in school, before you and Gendry," he spat his name out like poison, "started _dating._" Feigning ignorance, Arya continued to listen; anything, any small detail to keep him distracted would help her escape. She needed to listen and hope her death would not come so soon.

"It was during, what is it called? We had our electives, and you chose physical education as opposed to dancing and sewing with all the other ladies. And the girls that did chose the class were just prancing little sluts looking for men without shirts. Brienne wasn't happy with them," giggled Ramsay.

None of this made sense; so she did enjoy her physical education classes; waterdancing, archery, all the arts of fighting. She would not be cramped in cage with all the other girls.

What did Ramsay have to do with this?

"I was one of those boys. Although you never noticed. tsk tsk, my love. But now you know me and that's all that matters!" beamed Ramsay, like a child with a new toy.

"You were tough and graceful; the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life! And I've made an effort to see _beautiful things._" he cooed; his words made her sick, made her soul wreathe in disgust, for everyone knew what he did to see _beautiful things._

"Not one boy would stop watching you when you fought, graceful and elegant, you caught the attention of every single boy in class, mine included. I knew from then, I _had _to have you; there wasn't a world were you and I could ever be apart.

But then, you went out with that awful Gendry. A bully, a stupid useless boy, a stupid bull. Useless and ugly and stupid. Aren't you glad you have me now?

Anyway, back to class. I was struggling, and everyone knew waterdancing was your gift. You were the most beautiful creature to ever dawn this earth, my love. You could slice through anything, and make it look like art. You made art with practice dummies, and I knew it my heart, that one day, we'd make art together. Art with blood.

And then you offered to help me. I declined, but I knew. I knew we would spend more time together in the future.

_Because you and I are meant to be." _Ramsay said, his "dance" ending, and he inched closer and closer to Arya's body. Soon the candles died out, and they were left together in darkness, but for better or worse, Arya did not know.

_Squeeze the handle_

_Blow out the candle_

_Blindness_

* * *

"Ghost, come to me Ghost," called Jon, as he got out of the car and stepped into the forest. The Boltons owned these lands; Lord Bolton was conveniently out of town, and his son, missing.

Ghost explored the lands beyond the Bolton's home. The only people that were in the household were some of Ramsay's men, and a few servants. Jon had asked around for Ramsay's whereabouts, but none seemed to know.

Well, except for one. He had a pallid complexion; his eyes would dart across the room, and avoided Jon's gaze. His hands and face sweaty, like he was anxious to get everything over with. There was something he knew, something he wasn't telling them.

His name was Skinner.

_Love is blindness_

_I don't wanna see_

_Won't you wrap the night_

_Around me_


End file.
